The After Math
by TheUnfoundOne
Summary: *SPOILERS FOR THOSE WHO HAVE NOT FINISHED THE SERIES* Follow Rose and Dimitri on their epic romance after Lissa is crowned Queen. What will happen? Read here to find out what I believe happenes. Enjoy :3
1. Chapter 1 Coming Home

1

I wake up to light streaming through the windows. I groan and try to roll over, but something is keeping me put. I ponder this with my groggy mind, but cannot find a possible solution.

I hear slight snoring in my ear. I look over my right shoulder and see Dimitri all nice and snuggled against my back; his strong, muscular arms around my waist and his face in the small of my back. I giggle/sigh and think that I, Rose Hathaway, am in bed with the most gorgeous, badass man on the face of the earth. And yet this badass of a man looks so adorable, with his lips slightly parted, face looking peaceful and finally he's clutching me so close to him, it's as if I'm his safety blanket that he has been separated so long from.

Technically the last statement is true.

After Lissa was crowned Queen, she became popular around the world that she had to travel for about half a year. Unfortunately, Christian, her annoying snot of a boyfriend had to stay behind to deal with his Aunt's attempt to murder me and her murder against the original queen.

This meant that Dimitri was unable to go….. It tore me apart inside knowing I wouldn't be able to see him for half a year. I swear, within that time I could have died. I think a big part of me did when Lissa and I boarded the private jet to travel to somewhere in China first. Just seconds before Lissa and I had boarded Dimitri came out of nowhere and scooped me into a heartbreaking kiss. I cried in his arms a little, then collected myself and dragged my ass onto the privet jet.

Lissa and I went all over, Rome, Paris, Berlin, Tokyo, you name it and we were probably there. We barely got time to rest we were so busy. The only thing not work related was Lissa's extended shopping trips and I swear I thought I was going to die even more when she made me try on clothes. If being away from Dimitri is hell, the trying on girlie clothes in the eight levels of hell all in one.

Don't get me wrong, I love spending time with Lissa, but trying on clothes crosses the line. She even took a picture of me in this with dress with black flowers embroidered of the skirt of the dress and a big black ribbon. The bodice was covered with fake black pearls and at the top of the dress you could see the top of my breasts and that made me feel really self conscience. No matter how many times I tried to pull up on the bodice it would get tighter and tighter around my waist and make my breast even more defined.

Damn…

Dimitri texted her back a few seconds later. It said. 'Looks great on her. Buy it! ;D.'

I thought I was going to die. Lissa bought the very expensive dress and I tried very hard to convince her to put it back, that she could use the money for something more important.

She wouldn't hear of it.

_Damn!_

Weeks after she bought the dress we were about to land in court when Lissa spontaneously hands me the big bag with my dress in it; that also has a new addition. A shoe box and some panty hose. I sigh and take the bag.

I go to the surprisingly large bathroom. I swap my white bra for the new black lacey one Lissa bought for me when she went into Victoria's Secret, put on the matching black underwear, panty hose, dress and finally strappy high heels. I give my hair a fluff and spray a little perfume on and step out of the bathroom with the big bag filled with my old clothes.

I sit and buckle my safety belt as we start to land into Court.

I feel a few bumps and finally I feel the wheels stay on the ground. The small jet had finally touched down in Court, which meant the end of the stupid tour around the world, I was getting really home sick.

When the jet stops the flight attendants put the removable stairs down to exit the jet. Lissa goes first, meeting – thank GOD – silence.

Everyone loads off the plane before me and when I finally step into the sunlight, I instantly look for him. I climb down the stairs look all around, not seeing him.

I reach the bottom and join Lissa on the side of the stairs. The other guardians Lissa and I traveled with are unloading the luggage off the plane and carrying them and putting them in a big pile. In my puerperal vision I see a big mound of shopping bags, knowing they are all Lissa's. Suddenly, I see two small figures in the distance. One taller than the other and they are running toward Lissa and I.

My guardian training starts to kick in when I realize who they are.

At the same time Lissa and I start running toward the two figures in the distance. Lissa easily falls far behind me. The faster I run, the faster I get to him, I think.

I got so close to them I could see his face. He was wearing a duster, boots, and royal guardian clothing. I didn't even realize I'm running in thin high heels when one snaps right at the goddamn heel. Before I can have a full blown falling on my face incident, he cachets me and pulls me into a passionate kiss. He helps me stand, one arm around my waist, the other grabbing some of my hair. He kisses my jaw, and starts making a trail of kisses down to the crook of my neck, when I hear him sniff the perfume that I dabbed on my neck.

I hug him close and whisper his name over and over.

"Dimitri, Dimitri, Dimitri….."

He starts to whisper my Russian nickname.

"Roza, Roza, Roza…."

We are clutching each other when we hear a squeal of delight, then'oomph!' and finally the sound of bodies falling on the ground. I crane my neck to look back and see Lissa practically eating Christians face. I giggle a little, the return my attention to Dimitri.

I kiss him lightly on the lips and snuggle up against. As if on cue, my other heel breaks, but Dimitri catches me before I can even fall. I kick off the stupid high heels and put my arms around Dimitri's neck. He was holding my like a princess and quite honestly, I really felt like one.

Dimitri walks in the direction of where Lissa is still attacking Christians face. I felt a little embarrassed because this is a little private and yet they are in the middle of an airport hanger, or whatever it's called.

I think of how Dimitri saved from falling on my ass twice in under fifteen minutes.

Thank you stupid high heels!

I snicker at my own thought. Dimitri cocks and eyebrow at me. "What's so funny?" He asks, walking a little slower than a few seconds ago.

"Just thinking about how you saved me twice in less than fifteen minutes, you are officially my knight in a shining duster." I say, a smile on my face and I nuzzle into his neck. Dimitri had to – unfortunately – put me down so we could separate the two from merging into each other. Lissa's shopping bags had ,miraculously made it without killing the other guardians in the process, thought the where quite winded afterwards.

Lissa and Christian held hands when leaving for their house, while Dimitri and I followed. Dimitri had to carry me because the guardians took my only other pair of shoes and Dimitri didn't want me to hurt myself.

Awwwwww! X3

Christian live in their own house, but it's actually a big duplex on steroids. One half of the humongous house is Lissa's and Christian's while there is a door that links the two of our houses and Dimitri and I have the other half.

When Dimitri and I got back to our part of the house, I instantly went to change clothes but Dimitri attacked me and we ended up having sex.

I look around the room to find my dress, bra, and panty hose in one pile, but I wasn't able to find my underwear. Hmm, I thought. Where could they be. I carefully peal Dimitri's arms off my and slowly try to climb off the bed. I'm in a sitting position, when Dimitri flings his arms around me again.

"Hey!" I squeal as Dimitri pushes me back onto my back, gets on top of me and his arms are on either side of my head; they hold him up so he can look down at me.

I look up into his warm brown eyes, his hair not in a pony tail but hang right in my face; his hair tickles my chin a little.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asks, his voice all husky.

"I'm trying to find my underwear, thank you." I reply, a little breathless. His presence was making me dizzy.

"Fine." He grunts, rolling off me and lies beside me on his back, starring up at the ceiling.. He never gives up this easily! I think. There must be something wrong with him. I get up and start the search for my underwear. I hear a drawer open and close quietly. I am looking near the window when I hear Dimitri get off the bed.

I flush a little having no idea why I was suddenly nervous. I hear shuffling of clothes and hear Dimitri pull on some pants. I give up. I sigh and hear Dimitri clear his throat and hear him say, "Roza?"

I turn around to see him behind me, hands behind his back and his eyes look very concentrated on my face.

"What?" I ask.

Dimitri shifts his weight from foot to foot. He looks away briefly, looking out the window. He moves toward the curtains and opens them, letting the sunlight cover over him. He closes his eyes briefly.

"One of the many things I will never ever miss about being Strigoi is that I was never able to step into the sunlight without it burning me. When I was Strigoi there were a few things I wanted most in my undead life, blood of course. To Strigoi there is never enough blood for that person. Bloodlust was light breathing to us…. No. _Them_." He says smiling lightly. "The other thing was you." He turns to me. I look up at him just realizing how much he towers over me.

"I think you were the most important thing I wanted was not because of true love. I somehow knew that in time you would one of the countless strong women I seen being over powered by Strigoi and eventually become a puppet. A bitten puppet, if you will. I wanted you for blood – one of the most things I needed and greedily wanted – and the other was to transform you so I wouldn't be alone." He expression softens.

"That's why," he releases his hands from behind his back and get down on his knee. I see a little black box in the palm of his hand. I put a hand to my mouth and try to not start blubbering. Not right now, maybe after, when I am in his arms.

"Rose Hathaway." He opens the little black box up, revealing a dimond ring in a silver band and little diamonds here and there all over the rest on the band, then he takes the hand that is not in front of my mouth and intertwines our fingers together.

"I will love you for eternity and even when everything is gone and dead, my love for you will never be diminished. I will do my absolute best to protect you in the ways you need protected, help you when you need help, always come back together no matter how long we have been separated. But Roza, will you please marry me?" He asks, tears even filling his eyes a little. I gasp and the tears start rolling down my cheeks. I start nodding, very slightly, then I start nodding very furiously and say, "Yes!" I was trying to stop my tears of joy but they didn't stop.

Dimitri's face lights up. He slips the diamond ring on my ring finger, picks me up and spins my around.

I have my arms tightly around his neck and my tears still flow freely. When he stops spinning me, he wipes the tears with his lips, kissing each spot a tear has fallen from my eyes. He crushes his mouth to mine, us merging into one big glob of happieness.

"When's the wedding?' I ask, opening my eyes and wiping at my tear stained face.

"That my dear is up to your best friend, your mother and your father. Possibly even Adrian too." He says, he stills has that goofy grin on his face. Before I can ask, Dimitri explains how my parents and him bonded while Lissa and I where away, and how he asked my parents' permission for my hand in marriage. Of course they both said yes. Dimitri happened to run into Adrian three days ago when Dimitri was escorting Christian around Court. He explained every thing to Adrian about Dimitri and I and Adrian said that he has been thinking about it every day since I dropped the bombshell on him and I and Adrian said he forgave me and he was fine with Dimitri and I getting married. He even said he'd host the after party or 'whatever the hell it was called'. I grinned and smiled at Dimitri. Dimitri smiled at me and kissed me.

"Get ready Roza, we need to go out."

"Why?" I ask, suddenly feeling the urge to just lie in bed all day.

"It's a surprise." Dimitri replies, with a smile.

**Thanks for reading! Will post new chapter when I think some more. Send me a review please! I need to know what you - my audience - sees and feels about my story! Feedback is always good, so please DON'T HESITATE TO SEND ME ONE! Thanks! :3**


	2. Chapter 2 Old Yet New Places

2

No matter how hard I tried to trick Dimitri into saying where we were going, the harder he kept it an agonizing secret. I thought I was going to die! Of course, in the back of my mind I already knew he was too smart into being tricked into giving up to secret info. But my stubborn side kept on saying that since I am his fiancée he would just cave in, that he couldn't wait to tell me. Well, my stubborn side better shut the hell up because it kept on getting my hopes up!

Apparently when Dimitri says to get ready in exactly ten minutes, he _means _ten minutes. At first, I thought he was bluffing. He already knew I was being my lazy self, I thought he was going to cut me some slack. Hell no! I was still in the shower at about seven and a half minutes. So you know what he does? He strips himself naked, gets in the shower and helps me to get done faster.

That was a new experience. So, it's five minutes past our destined ten minutes and Dimitri is dragging me out the door, my hair somehow got dry – his too – and we are running to the Court airport to make our plane. Lissa and Christian barely got to say 'bye' before we are already past them.

Dimitri and I run as if hell is chasing after us and trying to annihilate us. When we got to the airport, we just made it by a second and all the flight attendants give us the fish eye.

Well, it was more like the fish eyes were for me, then all the girl flight attendants were drooling over Dimitri. These must be attendants that must go through Court too much; I thought to myself and headed towards the back of the plane. I sit on the left side and sit in the window seat; I stare out the window waiting for Dimitri to sit beside me.

After a few seconds when Dimitri doesn't come, I look up to see the girl flight attendants pulling Dimitri to the opposite direction of me, sitting him in the front and buckling his safety belt for him too.

I feel anger rise up in me. One, for those skanky flight attendants – especially the one with her boobs showing at the top of her shirt and sticking them right in front of Dimitri's face – and two, for Dimitri not putting up a fight for it.

Dimitri shoots a glance my way and mouths 'sorry'. But me being my jealous, stupid, self priding, righteous self, I look away with a huff. The caption comes on the intercom and tells us all this boring stuff that I don't pay attention to at all because I still have steam coming out of my ears.

Then I realize that he announced where we were going but I totally missed it. Before I can ask an attendant, the flight attendants explain safety precautions. All I can think about is that scene from the Hangover where that one fat guy (I can't remember his name) is talking about how it is highly frowned upon in society that you can't masturbate on a plane. Then one of the other guys blows his thunder when they say that it's illegal and stuff.

I start to giggle a little about how stupid the Hangover is. I look out the window to see that we started moving and they have the buckle your seat belt symbol on. And of course, the daredevil that I am, I don't have it buckled. I look up to see one of the male flight attendants come over to me and reach over to buckle it.

In the process of 'buckling' my seat belt, the guy squeezes my boob and buckles my seat belt. He straightens up and whispers to me about how I have a 'nice rack'. I give him the stank eye and flip him the birdie.

And the stupid idiot mouths to me 'any time'. Urrrrg! Why are people in the world so damn stupid! I mean really?

I motion him with my index finger to come closer.

When he does I say, "Do you know who I am?"

"My one night stand?" Stupid idiot replies. Ugh, why are guys such pigs.

"I'm Rose Hathaway. You know, the badass chick that can defeat a lot of Strigoi by herself, Queen Lissa's number one guardian and now officially Dimitri Belikov's fiancée. Anymore questions?" I ask a smirk on my face.

Stupid idiots face blanches. He stutters an apology, runs to the front of the plane and falls on his face in the process.

I look out the window to see the ground getting farther and farther away from me. I sigh. It's going to be a long day.

xxx

When I wake up my head is pounding, my cheek is pressed up to the now really cold window and I feel an arm around me. I think it's one night stand boy. When I look over I see none other than my fiancée.

He looks over at me and gives me a little smile.

"Hey." He says, a little quietly and moves a piece of hair out of my face.

"That's what horses eat mister, and I sir, am not a horse as you can plainly see." I say, trying to sound playful but instead I sound a little pissed off. Whoops. Oh well, it's out of my hands now.

Dimitri rubs his hand on my right shoulder in small, soothing circles.

"Did I do something wrong Roza? Or are you just real moody from just waking up?" Was this man blind? Didn't he know I was pissed at that flight attendant lady for sticking her boobs in Dimitri's face? Ya, I think Dimitri has gone blind because of the huge boobs in his face.

I look down at my own breasts and think of how small they must be compared to that flight attendants. All of a sudden I feel very self conscience and cross my hands in front of my chest and look down, not meeting Dimitri's gaze.

Detecting that I was upset, Dimitri wrapped his arms around me and holds me tight.

"Roza, what's wrong?"Dimitri asked, his Russian accent glazing over his words so perfect that I had to fight the urge to shiver. I mumbled 'flight attendant,' and 'boobs' so softly I thought that Dimitri couldn't hear me.

Softly Dimitri laughed in my ear and I got a little angry. He was laughing at me? My face got a little red, but not embarrassment and Dimitri recognized this almost instantly.

"Roza, I'm not laughing at you and quite honestly I was very repulsed by that lady. She kept on sticking those 'things' in my face and it got very, very old very, very fast. All I wanted to do was get back here to you, my beautiful fiancée and yet those flight attendants were holding me hostage. I waited until the right moment to escape so I could be with you. I could have easily overpowered those women, but I would most likely get thrown in jail and I have no intention of going back there. The only way I would go there is if I was on the other side of those confined hell holes." Dimitri finished his speech, he sounded exhausted.

"How long have you gone without sleep?" I asked Dimitri, pissed-off-ness gone and replaced with concern.

"A few days." Answered Dimitri, his eyes drooped a little.

"How long until we land?" I ask.

"Six to seven hours. Depends on the wind on how fast or slow we go." He answers. With that I put a hand in front of his face, and whispered "Go to sleep." He does as he's told and falls asleep fast. I do the same, being welcomed into a spirit dream.

xxx

I look around to see myself none other than the academy's quad. I turn around and see Adrian, leaning against a pillar, smoking a cigarette.

He sees that I noticed him. He drops the cigarette and stomps it out with his expensive, Italian leather shoes.

"Old habits die hard." Adrian says, a smirk on his face.

"Whatever." I say, I roll my eyes in a playful way and smile. Adrian and I were able to patch up our relationship, able to settle it at good friends. Now he's going out with Sydney. When I heard that I almost had coffee come out of my nose. It was when Lissa and I were in Paris. We were shopping , none the less and I had received a phone call from Dimitri. He was filling me on what was happening back at Court.

Tasha was sentenced to life in prison without even the thought of parole. A death sentence was not very far, in fact that was what she was originally sentenced for but she got a retrial and they decided that if she was not on good behavior in jail she would be put down.

When Dimitri told me how Christian were doing, about how Christian at this point could care less about his aunt because she had said some nasty things to Christian when he went to visit her once. Dimitri said Christian couldn't wait until she was sent to some high security prison far away from him. Not only that but Sonya was actually able to take away Tasha's fire ability.

I didn't think that people had figured out how to do that, even though they had been working on it and stuff. Apparently Sonya was the breakthrough for that. Tasha's abilities were completely gone. Forever. Before Dimitri said he had to go he said, "Oh, and by the way. Sydney and Adrian are officially a couple." Lissa and I were at a coffee shop and I had a mouthful of coffee in my mouth and was in the process of swallowing it.

When I heard this it was threatening to come back up and out my nose. I was coughing and choking for a couple seconds but tried to regain my composer.

"Come again, Comrade?" I ask, using his nickname that I gave him.

"I said that Adrian and Sydney are a couple. You have a problem with that? He asks, in a joking voice.

"No, it's just so…."

"Surprising?" He finishes for me.

"Ya." I say, mind boggling. After a few 'I love you's' and 'I miss you's' were said we hung up.

To this day I still can't believe it.

"So… How's Sydney?" I ask, curiosity seeping into my voice. I haven't seen her since, I think a few days before Lissa became Queen.

"She's good. The Alchemists are finally off her back, thank God. I was getting tired of finding a Alchemist in my bush when I woke up. Sydney said it was because the Alchemists were trying to gather information on our relationship and shit, you know. That got old real fast. I asked a few guardians to stay outside for awhile to make sure the Alchemists got the message I was tired of their crap."

"Did they finally leave you alone?" I asked.

"No. So Sydney went back to wherever the powerful Alchemists stay and have a word with them. She did that I think, three weeks into Lissa's Queen tour and stuff. Maybe I donno. But she finally came back yesterday and said the matter is handled. She said that they said that the Alchemists would leave us alone."

Adrian finished with an exasperated sigh.

"I was getting damn tired of finding that one Alchemist guy in the bushes when Sydney and I was trying to have sex because man that ruined the mood and-"

"Whoa boy," I interrupted. "Some information you really don't need to tell people. Geez." I run a hand through my long dark brown hair, it about reached the top of my butt now.

"I think I need a trim. This can have some disadvantages to it." I say, tugging my hair a little. I hadn't noticed that Adrian had me in a bright pink bikini.

"Aww, I didn't want you to notice for awhile. I was liking the view." He says, a devilish grin on his face.

"Hey, you have a girlfriend now and she can't kick your ass like I can. I don't really know if she can kick some ass or not. I haven't really noticed before." I say, thinking it over a little.

"Hey, I only look at the merchandise. No touchie for me." He says, a smile on his face. I roll my eyes. The dream becomes a little blurry.

"Looks like your waking up little dhampir. Maybe next time we can a longer talk, with you in some lingerie, maybe?" He asks, his face and smile become blurry.

"What next time?" I retort just before I wake up.

xxx

I look out the window to see light and clouds. I think about how puffy they are and how I wish how I could just lay on one without falling through it. But, of course a cloud is made up of water vapor and gravity will make you fall right through.

Stupid gravity. Sometimes I just hate you so.

While I was pondering this, the caption came on and announced that you have reached your destination and stuff. Finally he says, "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to-" AND OF COURSE, right at that very moment a baby starts screaming to where I can't hear the caption.

"You. Have. To. Be. Shitting. Me!" I whisper, angrily. I was so close to finding out where Dimitri is taking me and now I may never know. Of course, I'm being melodramatic. Eventually I will, just not right at this moment. I hear someone snicker. I look over to see Dimitri awake and looking very amused.

"Patience Roza, patience. You will find out soon enough." Dimitri says and ruffles my hair a bit.

"Dimitri." I say.

"Hmm?" He replies.

"Is it okay if we go to a hair salon or something to get my hair trimmed a little, so that way it's not as long, but still long?" I ask twirling a strand of my hair between my fingers.

Dimitri ponders this over and slowly nods probably thinking how this was going to affect his master plans and such. "I think that can be arranged." He says.

The seat belt light flashes as we begin to descend lower into wherever we are. A little bit later everyone gets off the plane and into a real airport. I feel surprised that we aren't in a airport hanger like at Court. But a real airport. As we got off the plane I was looking at a sign with a different language on it and kids running around on the picture.

I look at the words a little more closely and realize that it's Russian. Dimitri and I are in Russia! That means… Before I could finish my thought I look ahead of all the people and into the waiting area for people to board the plane and see Dimitri's family. Dimitri hasn't seen his family after he was turned back into being a dhampir. So this was going to be emotional.

I see Dimitri's mother and I launch myself at her. I wrap her into a tight hug and she does the same to me.

"Hello Rose. Isn't this a pleasant surprise. I thought after you left Russia I was never going to see you again. I guess I was wrong. It was very nice for you to send me an e-mail asking for the whole family to pick you up at the airport because you had some business to attend here in Siberia." She says. I break away from her and give her a confused look.

"I didn't send you an e-mail and I didn't even know I was going to be in Russia." I answer Olena.

"Then how did you.." Olena asks. Before she finishes her question she looks over my right shoulder to see someone approaching. I look over my shoulder and see Dimitri got the carry-on bag and was standing silently behind me. I broke away from Olena and tugged Dimitri's hand.

"Hey." Dimitri says to his family. Tears gather behind his eyes same with his family. Yeva is the first one to move.

She comes closer to Dimitri and looks him straight in the eye. Tears trickle down her cheeks and she says something in Russian. I think she might have said 'Grandson' or something like that. Dimitri bent down and gave Yeva a hug, a few tears rolling down his face.

Olena, Karolina, Sonya, and Viktoria get into a group hug, Dimitri in the middle. Dimitri tries not to bawl like the rest of his family and we are kind of causing a little bit of a scene here. I hear people speaking in Russian and hear my name here and there. Obviously people can recognize me.

When the Belikovs breaks away, Dimitri comes over to me and wraps an arm around my waist. I look up at Dimitri.

"Are you going to tell me what we're doing in Siberia besides causing your family to cry a river?" I ask all innocent like. Dimitri shakes his head no. I groan loudly.

I look at Karolina. "Where's the kids?" I ask here, noticing the absence of her son Paul and daughter Zoya.

"I was able to ask one of my friends - who adores them - to watch the little squirts for a little bit." Karolina replies, whipping away a few tears from her face. I nod and say 'ah'.

"So." Olena starts. "What are you doing here Dimitri?" She asks, looking at her son. Apparently the news about how he was changed back had never reached the Belikov family. Once they were done crying Dimitri told of how I made a big mission of saving him and how Lissa staked him and that brought him back to life. He also mentioned of how big a douche he was to me for awhile.

"Oh, you know. I wanted to see you guys and for to see that I am alive. Also," Dimitri reaches for my left hand and raises it to show the family my ring. "I proposed to Rose and she said yes." At first, there was a stunned silence. Then Viktoria, Sonya and Karolina grab me, hug me and start squealing and jumping up and down. I joined in on jumping up and down because it seemed like the thing to do.

Once the girls broke off from me, Olena gave me a fierce hug and then Yeva.

"Welcome to the family, Rose." Says Yeva, in her old ancient voice of hers. Talking in English is rare for her. Especially to me.

The Belikovs, Dimitri and I head to baggage to claim our bags. On the way there I asked him how we have bags when this was such short notice. Dimitri said that Lissa spent all night packing my bag with some of the new clothes she bought me and some of my normal clothes.

I moan thinking about how she must have packed a lot of pink and girly stuff for me. I'm not too fond of pink. Dimitri chuckles at my reply to that.

After we got our bags – which was like two huge black closets on wheels. Not really but you get what I mean. – we got out of the main airport to the parking garage so Olena could drive us to the car rental place. Apparently we were not going to stay with Dimitri's family the whole trip. I mentally mark that off the list of possibilities.

Once we got there Dimitri and I promised that we would defiantly make time to come and visit them. Dimitri and I jump out off the car to the trunk to get our stuff. Everyone gets out to give us goodbye hugs. Dimitri and I wave after them until they are not in sight anymore.

"Now what?" I ask Dimitri, poking him in the arm.

"Now, we go in there and get a decent car at a decent price."

We Dimitri and I step into the car rental place all I can say was that it was _packed with people_. Dimitri didn't want me to wait in line with him so he and I found a chair for myself and Dimitri left me with the two suitcases to wait for him in a line that must have been three hours long. Maybe even more than that; I really didn't know. Dimitri had also left the carry-on bag with me. I decided to ransack it – to look for clues and such. No such luck.

But, I did find the book I was reading, The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod by Heather Brewer. I also found a few Westerns for Dimitri, a pack of mint gum – I took two pieces – and some change. That was about it besides a brush with a hair tie, and a mirror. I combed my hair and put it up. I realized that I had bed head from sleeping on the plane. I also found my iPod with my ear buds. I put the ear buds in, cranked up the tunes and grabbed my book to entertain myself.

When Dimitri found me two and a half hours later I had my feet propped up on a suitcase, my nose stuffed in a book, listening to 'Miss Murder' by AFI and cracking my gum when I deemed it necessary.

Dimitri plucked the ear bud out of my right ear and whispered 'Roza' in it. I stopped reading my book and looked up.

"Oh. Hi Comrade." I answer feeling a little embarrassed that I didn't realize that he was in front of me. I take me feet of the suitcase and they feel stiff from being there for awhile. I sat there a little, trying to make my blood flow down to my feet.

I try to stand up and almost fall back on my butt, but Dimitri catches my arm and helps me stand. I have that prickly sensation you get when a body part falls asleep and I feel a smidge bit flustered. Only until Dimitri kisses me lightly on the forehead and chuckles.

When I regain my composer the best I can, Dimitri and I set off to the car we would be driving for a while. It turned out to be a 2009, grey Ford Edge. I liked it. Mainly because of the name, the interior, the exterior, the seats, and well, everything. This was a really cool car. Dimitri loads the luggage in the back and takes driver side before I even have a chance. I think to back when Dimitri and I were trying to clear our names and how he always drove and never told me where we were going. This is a similar situation, except we are not on the run, we are in a different country and we didn't have Sydney. The other things were about the same.

I settle into the comfortable black seat, staring out the windshield. The sun was starting to set on the horizon, and Dimitri was heading north, to wherever he was taking me. Quite honestly, I didn't have a clue. I tried to get him to play twenty questions with me. About half an hour of my begging he finally gave in. I started with something easy.

"Are we heading to a house?" I asked in the best little girl voice that I could muster at the moment. Dimitri didn't answer and he had his guardian face on. I tried to be patient, but that only lasted two seconds.

"Come on Dimitri! You've got to tell me!" I whined, feeling like I was going to die. And with the look on his face, I could see that Dimitri could obviously tell. Then he smiled a very smug smile, with a hint of mischief behind his eyes.

"Oh my dearest Roza, you asked me to play the game with you _not_ give you any answers. Next time try to think ahead. That will help you in the future _a lot._" Dimitri replied and I could tell that Dimitri was trying to hold his laughter in the best he could. I made a face and that made him erupt with laughter. I sighed and closed my eyes. I listened to him laugh, imagining honey wrapping around me in a sweet embrace.

The sun had already set and it was getting really cold. I reached out and turned the heater up so that way I wouldn't become a Rose-cycle. Dimitri said that it was only going to be a few more hours. I looked at the clock and see that it reads _6:27 _on it. I forgot how in the winter some places can get dark kinda fast.

It's late February and I feel like it might be very possible that I could freeze my ass off. Lissa's Queen tour had started in August and ended yesterday. Or was it two days ago now? I really didn't know, didn't really care, but I do know that I miss the heat.

Dimitri and I rode in silence for awhile. I look out the window and see snow. I had to take a double take to see if it was true. When I turn over to tell Dimitri about my discovery and I see that he his smiling, the bastard.

"Remember when you and I went to Idaho and you made a snow angel at that gas station we stopped at?" Dimitri asked me, keeping his eyes on the road.

"How could I forget? You were more worried about my sandwich getting cold than me. But I must say that sandwich did taste pretty damn good for being in the snow." Dimitri snickers but he moves on with what he was saying.

"And you remember how you wanted to live in a house like those in Idaho?" He asks and I nod in response. "Well..." he begins but we are already pulling up to the house.

As soon as he stops the car I jump out and run for the door, trying not to slip on ice and fall on my ass. The house was a small two story log cabin in the middle of a forest. Instead of going inside to warm up like I wanted to, I run to the backyard and see that there is about a twenty foot clearing until it just drops off to make a cliff. I look at the view and it is magnificent.

There is a huge lake at the bottom on the cliff and I think that this is actually a mountain. I look around and see forest pines that soared to the sky like tower spires and if I look at the long way right in front of me, I could see the twinkling lights from house that came in and out of view because a slight breeze was causing the snow filled trees to sway.

I don't have a jacket on, I'm only in a t-shirt, jeans and some Air Walk black and blue skater shoes, but I don't care. The sight is too beautiful for me to move away.

I remember Dimitri saying about I would be too ADD to look at this without cable or internet but I take that back right then and there. This was a really cool sight and I could watch it all day if I wanted too, but I would still have to have internet and cable.

I sense him approach me and he puts a heavy jacket around me. I lean into him and look at the view, just in awe.

"Why have you never told me about this?" I ask him, not looking away from the sight.

"I wanted to make it a surprise. I had a feeling that an occasion like this would happen." He says, and puts his chin on the top of my head.

"Thank you for keeping it for a surprise - it wouldn't have been as special then." I say, not daring my eyes to be ripped away from this beautiful sight. Dimitri kisses the top of my head and murmurs "You're welcome, Roza."

I can see my breath and Dimitri drags me in the house. If I do say myself I but up a good fight. It kinda ended when he threw me over his shoulder and I pound my fists into his back and I feel his rumble of his laughter under my stomach.

"Oh, and what about my hair?" I ask Dimitri still on his shoulder.

"That can wait until tomorrow Rose. As for now, I will feed you."

Apparently in Dimitri book 'feeding me' meant cooking me a five star Chinese meal. He had fortune cookies and everything! After I was about stuffed, I opened my fortune cookie and read it.

"A very important person has come in and out of your life. Keep that person close the next time they decide to come to you or may you lead a very misfortunate life." I say, feeling a little weird on the inside. I look up at Dimitri.

"Your turn." I say. He opens the fortune cookie, reads it and starts to crumple it up.

"Hey! Don't you dare throw that away before you read it to me mister!" I yell at him, being very serious. He lets out a heavy sigh and un-crumples the piece of paper.

"You will end up fat, bald and losing the love of your life." Dimitri sighs again.

"The cookie has spoken." I joke and Dimitri smiles.

"I lied. Actually it says, 'There is only one special person for you and you only. No matter who tries to steal that person away, fight all the way through it until that special person is with you.'" Dimitri finishes with a sad smile.

I get up and grab his hand.

"Where's the bedroom at?" I ask tugging Dimitri off his butt. He catches the message and half way down the hallway we are kissing each other like we're dying and most of our clothes are left behind us before we even reach the bedroom. All I can say is that it was a _very _fun night.


	3. Chapter 3 Surprises

3

When I woke up, I was very, very stiff and a little sore. Dimitri was intense last night, he couldn't get enough of me and he said if he couldn't satisfy his need for me he was going to self destruct. All I can say that Dimitri can be _very _over dramatic and also _very, very _horny. But wow, sex with Dimitri was still as good as ever. That and I am still in shape no matter what.

Dimitri had an arm across my boobs and then another across my waist so I had my back pressed very securely to him. I wouldn't be able to escape without waking him up. Slowly, I peel the arm off my waist and put it down carefully behind me. A second before I was about to peel Dimitri's other arm off me, Dimitri whips his other hand back on me and gets on top of me. I look up to see him wide awake, a look passes over his face that he knew I was going to do it. I curse under my breath and Dimitri smiles. Dimitri presses his face into the base of my neck and nuzzles my neck with his nose.

"Did you think you think you could escape me, Roza?" He asks, a laugh in his tone. I mentally forehead slap myself. Dimitri was my former mentor and we were equally matched, but almost never was I able to escape from him when he had me down. Like when he busted me out of jail and we were at our first hotel and I escaped into the woods. I was okay for awhile, watching Lissa through the bond, but as usual, Dimitri found me. Bummer.

I sigh and roll my eyes at the same time, failing at being melodramatic and coming off more annoyed to put it at the least. Instantly Dimitri knows I'm trying to play with them but he rolls off me. I spring off the bed and head for the shower.

When I step onto the cold tiled floor I get goose-bumps that start at my toe and end at my head. I quickly run to the shower that was right beside a huge Jacuzzi. The shower is one that is like a small jail cell that has water falling from the ceiling. It has a see-through glass door with those bubbles in it so you can't see the person perfectly. It always for some reason reminded me of an aquarium. I open the shower door then instantly turn on the water to as high as it could go. And let me tell you, as soon as it hit my skin, it was as if acid was melting my flesh right off me. It burned so bad that I couldn't stand it so I had to turn it down from 'acid rain' to 'Hell's water'.

I run my fingers through my hair to try to get some tangles out and that just caused strands of hair to come out. I look down at my hair. I wondered whether Dimitri was going to let me get my hair cut today. Maybe? Maybe not? For all that I knew, he was going to keep me here forever. Or, at least until Lissa gets involved. Then it turns ugly. But, I distinctly remember Dimitri said that he would find a place to get my hair cut at. I feel aggravated.

As I let the hot water rush down me, I let all my senses down, which was a little stupid on my part. Because a second later the door opens and Dimitri joins my in the shower. With two people it was a bit of a crowd.

I look up at him, a little stunned. He smirks and wraps me into a hug, air escaping from his mouth. It sounded like steam escaping from a pipe.

"Why do you have the water turned up to Hell? Look at your arms! Their red Rose." Dimitri reaches around me and turns the water temperature down until it's still warm, but just lukewarm.

I pout a little but I smile in the end. I can never win at anything.

Reaching up, I twin my arms around his neck and clasp my hands together, once behind his neck. In the process I grabbed a bit of his hair and with the palm of my hand I push his head down and I kiss him. He laughs a little while kissing me. He wraps his arms around my waist and we stand in the shower until I pass out.

xxx

Ya, I passed out. When I woke up I wasn't in the bed. I was on a couch in the living room. I look to my left and see it's a big glass sliding door leading to a porch outside and I can see the amazing view. I look outside not bearing to tear my eyes away from it again.

I look down at myself and see that I have on a green knitted sweater and dark blue jeans. And fuzzy green socks too. I wiggle, feeling the comfort of soft socks to relax me. It helps, just a little. I have a nagging sensation at the back of my head that I try to dismiss. When it doesn't go away I realize how it kinda hurts. I lean my head down harder on the arm rest and realized it hurts a lot! I shoot up into a sitting position and clutch the back of my head. Behind me, I hear someone tsk at me. I turn around and see Dimitri in a black t and black jeans and black sock. He has a towel around his arm and scissors in his hand. The kind that are used for cutting hair…

"So." I say, eyeing the scissors with suspicion.

"What are the scissors for?"

"They are for exactly for what you requested for, Roza." Dimitri replies spinning the scissors around his fingers without getting cut.

"Is there anything else you haven't told me Mr. Hairstylist?" I ask, sarcastically. He thinks about it for a moment, his mouth twisted to a side. "Nope." He says with confidence. Dimitri beckons me to get up with his hand. Without waiting for me to follow, he turns around and heads to the adjacent kitchen and pulls out a high stool from the breakfast bar. I reluctantly get up and walk over to Dimitri. I hope up on the stool and Dimitri puts the towel around my neck like all good hair stylists do. He's being very convincing so far. I'm just waiting for him to say he's joking, we both have a good laugh about how he fooled me and he takes me to a salon. So far that is a no.

"How short do you want it?" He asks, stroking my hair with admiration. "Short enough so that it's not all the way down to my ass. Mainly I just want it long. It's up to up basically." I reply, checking out my fingers to show that I didn't care. Still waiting for him to say it's a joke…. Getting a little impatient.

I hear him mutter an okay and he goes to work. I feel Dimitri grab my hair and the next thing I know, I hear a chink! and my hair doesn't feel as heavy. Dimitri is like a demon. After his first cut his hands go flying all over my hair so all I hear is chink!, chink!, chink!. He comes in front of my and works on the front of my face. A few seconds later he's done. He puts the scissors down and picks a mirror up.

When I look into the mirror I see lots of layers, so it has a feathered look. My hair is just barely over my breasts and my hair doesn't feel as heavy. I look awesome! I crane my neck around the mirror and kiss Dimitri on the cheek, having to stand up on the chair. When trying to stand up on said chair it slips and I almost fell on the floor and hit my face. Almost. Dimitri catches me around the waist and tells me to be more careful and that for a guardian that I am awfully clumsy. He stands me up and I hug him around his waist, burry my face and mumble a 'thank you' for the hair cut and for saving my ass. He puts his arms around me.

xxx

Dimitri and I don't do much that day. I mainly was snuggled up on the couch looking outside and starring into space occasionally. Dimitri read silently in a chair to my right. He was reading a western. That made me giggle and he cocked one eyebrow, as in to say 'what?'. I could never do that with my eyebrow thought, so I tried and Dimitri laughed because I was making funny faces. I try to protest that it's not fair he can do that and I can't, but I just laugh.

When Dimitri finishes his book and was about to get up, I hop off the couch and sit on his lap, snuggling up against him.

"Hey!" he says, surprised and caught off guard. Score one for Rose.

"Hi." I say, dragging out hi to make it three syllables. "How are you?" I ask, and he snorts. "Couldn't be any better, now that you're here."

"Aw no Dimitri! Don't tell me you're going sappy on my, cause that was even sappier than a tree full of tree sap." I say. He looks at me like I'm weird.

"You're just jealous that I'm special." I say.

"You're my kind of special." He say, twirling a strand of my freshly cut hair.

"You know," he starts, "You should really tell me who cut your hair, it looks really good. Maybe I can ask them if they can cut my hair." He teases.

"Hardy, har, har." I say, my voice filled with sarcasm. "How did you learn how to cut hair?" I ask. He looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Roza, I was raised in a house full of women. Sometimes men to, pick up on some skills." He says, now stroking my back. I stay on his lap for a while and he continues to stroke my back. A little later my stomach growls and I realized I haven't had anything to eat today. I look outside and the sun is going down. I whimper a little and Dimitri pretends not to hear, he wants me to suffer, I think. He wants me to shrivel up and die. I try to get up, but Dimitri grabs me around me around my stomach and starts to tickle me. I giggle insanely, trying to wiggle out of his grasp. No such luck. He loosens his grip just a little and that's all I need. I jump up and run to the kitchen and hop over the breakfast bar into the insanely huge kitchen. I open a cabinet under the island in the middle of the kitchen, get in and shut the door. I hear footsteps approach the cabinet and I try to stifle my giggles by cramming my hand into my mouth. The footsteps stops and the cabinet opens and before Dimitri can do anything I launch myself at his legs and wrap my legs and arms around him. At first he doesn't put up a fight like I thought he would and then I realized something. These legs aren't Dimitri's. These legs have black slacks on and are wearing expensive looking shoes. Dimitri was wearing jeans and socks.

I look up slowly and try to prepare myself for the worst. What I didn't expect to see Abe, my daddy. Oh, shit.

**So… what do you guys think? Your feedback is wonderful, I always look forward to it, and I'm sorry I haven't posted anything for a while. Writers block and not enough time. Also, sorry for the short chapter, hope to make the next chapter longer! :D**


End file.
